


Red and Gold

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have never liked each other, but a lot of things are changing in their sixth year. Will their feelings for each other change too?





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N~ So I’ve never written a next generation fic, so hopefully this works out! I would really appreciate reviews! They mean sooo much to me!**

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K. Rowling’s. Period.**

**~~**

                The train ride to Hogwarts was never a pleasant one, or so Rose thought. All her cousins seemed to love being crammed in a single compartment for a few hours watching as random people walked by and goggled at them. Then again, her whole family seemed to be able to handle their fame better than she could. She hated being known, sometimes she wished she was invisible, which ironically is what most sixteen year old girls wished they weren’t. 

                As she sat, squished between James and Albus, she sighed and looked out the train window. The British countryside was just a blur as the train sped towards Hogwarts. They wouldn’t reach their destination until night fall, and Rose was hoping that eventually her cousins would filter out of the compartment to go find other friends. 

                “Hey, Rose…Roooose!” Al said, waving his hand in front of her face.

                “What? Oh, sorry,” Rose said blushing as she realized that everyone had noticed her lack of enthusiasm in their previous conversation. Al gave her a weird, yet knowing look. Al was one of Rose’s best friends, even though they were just cousins it was more like they were brother and sister. They had grown up together, had gotten sorted into the same house at Hogwarts, and had always had the same views on things. Except one major thing, Al’s best friend.

                “I’m going to go find Scorpius. Wanna come?” Al added in the last bit just as a decency. He knew Rose wouldn’t want to go with him; she had never gotten along with Scorpius Malfoy even if he was Al’s best friend.

                “No thanks, I think I’ll just stay here. Maybe find Naomi or Ashby,” Rose said quietly. Naomi and Ashby were two of Rose’s roommates but she had never really gotten along with them. They were nice of course, but they were kind of, well intense fans. They both had pictures of “The Golden Trio” and Rose was positive that once she saw a baby picture of James, Albus, and Lily in Naomi’s dresser.

                Al huffed a little. He knew that Rose would never intentionally seek out either of those girls, and she was just saying that because she didn’t want to be around Scorpius. Al never understood why of course, he was best friends with both of them. Why couldn’t they all just be friends? But it hadn’t worked out like that, Rose thought Scorpius was stuck up and just a surname, while Scorpius just seemed to find everything Rose did annoying. They were constantly in competition with each other for the best grades, and Rose always won by _that_ much, which just pushed Scorpius into further dislike of her.

                They had tried, for Al’s sake, to be acquaintances, but even that was strained on the best days. They could barely be around each other without complaining about something, and frankly Al was sick of it. Of course he could never say anything like that, he had tried once but then they had both turned on him. It was like the only time Rose and Scorpius got along was when they were both mad at Al.

                “Fine, suit yourself,” Al said a little angrily. Although he wasn’t a red head like his brother and sister, he still sometimes got a fiery temper that didn’t match his unruly dark brown hair at all.

                As Rose watched Al leave she looked to see who else was left in the compartment with her. James and Fred had already left, probably to find some younger students to prank. Louis had left to go find some of his friends to hang out with, and Hugo had trailed after him. Lily and Roxanne had left to find their dorm mates, and Lucy had gone to find her Ravenclaw friends. The only people left were Dominique and Rose. Dominique was staring at the ends of her hair, occasionally picking at the bottom of a perfect long blond piece. She looked up and smiled.

                “I guess we are the only ones left,” She said looking around as if she only just noticed that no one else was there.

                “Apparently everyone else has more important places to be,” Rose said jokingly. She loved being around Dom. She was so easy to talk to, not that the rest of the family wasn’t, but there was just something so understanding about Dom. She never had anything bad to say about anyone, and she never judged a soul.

                “And apparently _they_ don’t!” Dom shouted giving the people who were lingering outside the compartment a pointed glare. Even her glares weren’t mean; they were more “I’m disappointed in you” than anything. Rose chuckled a little and looked out the window again. 

                The two girls had lapsed into a comfortable silence when the door banged open and there stood Al with Scorpius right behind him. Al looked to be fuming, and neither Dominique nor Rose particularly wanted to ask what had happened to get him so angry. 

                “They’re all so bloody annoying!” Al ranted, sitting across from Rose.

                “Who?” Rose asked

                “The Slytherins! Who else?” Al nearly shouted.

                “Well sorry!” Rose replied, her voice rising a little too. She hated being yelled at for no reason, especially by Al.

                “What did they do this time?” Dom asked in her sweet, peacekeeper voice.

                “They were poking fun at my middle name, telling me I should be a Slytherin, and telling me I wasn’t really a Potter!” Al had always gotten made fun of for his middle name, but he never really let it get to him.

“That happens all the time Al, we know that’s not what’s got you in this terrible mood,” Rose said, trying to sound reasonable and understanding like Dom, but it ended up sounding more forced and accusatory.

                “Well they were also talking about Scorp,” Al said, nodding his head in the direction of the tall, blonde boy who had come into the compartment so quietly no one had noticed him.

                “I told you, Al. It’s not a big deal, really I get it all the time, I don’t mind,” Scorpius said, sounding much calmer than Al did.

                “But you don’t deserve it; I mean you’re not like that!” Al said sounding defensive.

                Rose thought it was sweet that Al got so worked up when his friends were being taunted; it reminded her of what her Uncle Harry would do in this situation. Sometimes Al was so much like his father it was scary.

                Rose looked over at Scorpius as he sat on the opposite end of her bench, he barely even looked at her, and she remembered why she hated him so much. Instead of letting her unpleasant thoughts for Scorpius show through, she tried to act supporting for Al.

                “Al, calm down. Everyone knows Slytherins are no good wannabes who can’t get over the fact that no one is scared of them anymore. Alright?” Rose said, trying to make Al see sense in the situation.

                To Roses surprise Al actually laughed. She didn’t see what was funny, but it was a nice change in mood for Al, so why question it?

                “That is exactly what Scorp said!” Al explained, chuckling a little. Rose blushed crimson, and ducked her head, trying to hide her embarrassing blush from the rest of the compartment by hiding behind a curtain of her red hair. 

                Dom raised her eyebrows at her, but didn’t say anything. Scorpius looked around the compartment uncomfortably, staring at anything, but Rose. And Al still finding the situation funny; laughed more. Rose wasn’t even sure why she had blushed; honestly half the time she blushed she didn’t have a clue why. It was her default reaction to uncomfortable situations, yet it only seemed to make situations _more_ uncomfortable.

                Thankfully, just as the awkwardness had reached a point where everyone involved was feeling a little uneasy, the compartment door banged open a second time. This time James and Fred were standing in the doorway, and they hadn’t thrust open the door because they were angry, they were actually the exact opposite. They were both doubled up in laughter, howling like lunatics.  

                “What’s going on?” Dom asked questioningly

                “First years-” James said, apparently he thought that was enough of an answer, or maybe he couldn’t control his laughter anymore because he broke out into a fresh wave of the giggles.

                “They’re so stupid…” Fred continued, still laughing too.

                “Fell for it so easily!” James howled

                “We got them so good!” Fred agreed

                “Is anyone going to actually explain what you guys did?” Rose asked, trying to be the mature one in the situation seeing as the two older boys obviously couldn’t. However, it got increasingly different to keep a straight face when James’ and Fred’s faces were so red they looked like they would explode.

                “Well,” James started, but couldn’t continue. His face shone with mirth and pride at his and Fred’s obvious accomplishment.

                “We told them we were Harry Potter and-” Fred stopped talking again and started laughing once more.

                “And Ron Weasley in disguise,” James continued. “Oh, you should have seen their faces! We told them that we would be giving a little performance test to see who would be sorted into what house because the sorting hat was sick!”

                “And they believed us! We told them that everyone who did well would get into Gryffindor, everyone who did okay got into Ravenclaw, everyone who didn’t do well got into Hufflepuff, and everyone we just didn’t like got into Slytherin. They looked so scared!” Fred chuckled

                Although Rose hated being famous because of her surname, James and Fred seemed to overly enjoy it. They used it as pranking material at least once a week, and they lived off of the attention they got. Not only were they the most popular seventh years, but probably the most popular boys in all of Hogwarts. 

                “Aw, that’s so mean guys!” Dom tried to scold, but her giggling gave away the fact that she thought it was funny.

                Even moody Al and quiet Scorpius were laughing. Rose chuckled a little, but couldn’t help feeling bad for those poor first years. They were probably going around telling everyone what they had “just found out” about the sorting this year, and probably bragging about meeting Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They would probably be crushed when they found out it hadn’t actually been them.

                “They’re going to be so disappointed when they find out none of it was true!” Rose said

                “Yeah well they deserve it for being so gullible, don’t they?” Fred justified

                “I guess our first prank of the year turned out okay. Wouldn’t you say Freddy?” James said jokingly. 

                As if their pranks ever didn’t work out.  Fred was about to yell at James for calling him Freddy, he absolutely hated it when people did that, the compartment door opened once more.

                “Hey guys!” Lily said sweetly, walking into the compartment and sitting down in between Scorpius and Rose, who if possible, had moved even farther away from each other.

                “Hey Lils, where did Roxy go?” Fred asked, looking around concernedly for his little sister.

                “Oh she’s with Lucy and her Ravenclaw friends. Personally I find them to be a bit drab.”

                Everyone chuckled a little. It was common in their family to make fun of the Ravenclaws. The only two people who had ever not been in Gryffindor from the Weasley/Potter clan were Percy’s daughters; Molly and Lucy. Molly had graduated the year earlier, but Lucy was Lily and Roxy’s age. It was a family joke to poke fun at Lucy, but she was never offended. She was proud to be different from her huge family, and if that took being in Ravenclaw than she would be happy with that.

                “Has anyone seen Louis recently?” Dom asked, realizing she should probably know where her younger brother was.

                “We passed him chatting up some fifth year Hufflepuffs,” James said nodding at Fred, clarifying who the “we” was.

                Dom rolled her eyes. 

                “That’s so typical of him! First day back and already on the prowl!” Dom said disappointedly. 

                Louis was another Weasley who reveled in the family’s fame. He used his surname to get girls and he was proud of that fact. In reality his surname was probably the only reason he did get girls. Louis was a gawky fifteen year old boy with silver white hair that he inherited from the Delacour side of his family. Unfortunately he also inherited the classic Weasley freckles, so that with his hair and his unnatural height he looked like an all around awkward person. However, is personality did not agree with his physical appearance. Louis was one of the most self assured people and he had this charm about him that screamed “I know I’m cooler than you, so you should too”.

                “That’s my man!” James said, laughing at the horrified look on Dom’s face.

                “Don’t be so encouraging!” Dom said 

                “Oh come on Dom! He’s not even here!” James said smirking, “He’s probably out snogging some Hufflepuff,” James added, laughing at the outraged look on Dom’s face.

                “Well-you know what-ugh-you’re probably right,” Dom stuttered, “So my brothers a man whore! What can I do about it?”

                “Hey I am not a man whore!” Louis said indignantly as he entered the compartment “I was just getting acquainted with that girl,” Louis said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows. 

                “Ugh, Louis not in front of me! I’m your older sister I don’t need to hear about your _adventures_ ”

                Louis chuckled and immaturely stuck his tongue out at Dom, she returned the favor and they all started laughing. 

                The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts passed by quickly for the Weasley/Potter clan. And before they knew it they had reached Hogsmeade Station and were piling into the carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts for a very memorable year.

**~~**

**A/N~ So I hope you liked it! I would love any comments, suggestions, or just a simple review!!** **J**


	2. Arguments and Almost Kisses

**A/N~ Thank you so much to AvalonNight for your review!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize was created by J.K. Rowling, anything you don’t was created in the weird thing I call my brain.**

**~~**

                The first week of term was always the worst in Rose’s opinion. Everyone had to catch up on everything they missed during summer holiday which included; hookups, breakups, fights, and betrayal. The corridors were packed with gossiping teenagers, hungry for people’s stories to feast on. Rose thought it was disgusting, but then again she found most things Hogwarts students loved, to be disappointing. 

                Looking around the Great Hall the first Friday night of term, Rose reflected on her first week of classes. They were mostly easy; thankfully Rose had inherited her mother’s brains, but her classes were always dampened a little by the presence of Scorpius Malfoy. Sure, she occasionally could see why him and Al were friends, but those were very rare occurrences. Mostly she couldn’t stand to be in his presence, which had gotten exceedingly difficult over the past few years because they seemed to enjoy taking the same classes. 

                Rose had been looking forward to having a break from him in her Astronomy class, she had signed up for it only after she had heard Scorpius and Al bashing it, but strangely enough he was even in that class. If Rose didn’t know better she would have thought Scorpius was following her, but after years of being around him, she knew he would never willingly spend extra time with her if it was unnecessary. 

                “Hey Rose, what do you think?” James called to her, sitting only a few people down from her at the Gryffindor table.

                “About what?” Rose shouted back, she had lost track of her cousin’s conversation at least ten minutes ago.

                “Quidditch of course! Who is better, Wasps or Cannons?” 

                “Cannons, obviously! You do realize who I was raised by, right?” Rose joked as James slowly shook his head in mock shame.

                “All you Weasleys are crazy!” James shouted down the table.

                A chorus of “HEYS!” rang out from the table as every Weasley took fake offense of James’ comment. 

                “You realize we are Weasleys too don’t you?” Al said dryly to his older brother.

                “Shhh! They don’t know that Al! You can’t give us away!”

                Lily rolled her eyes at her brother’s ridiculous behavior, and got up to leave the table.

                “Hey Lils, where are you going?” James asked, playing the role of the concerned older brother.

                “I’m just going to talk to Lysander, that’s all.” Lily said, her voice trembling a little on the name Lysander.

                It would have been a normal thing for Lily to go and talk to either Lysander or Lorcan, who were Luna Lovegood’s twin boys, if she hadn’t said it in such a strange voice. The two boys were somewhat of family to the Weasleys, and although they were Ravenclaw fifth years, Lily had always been closest with them.

                “What’s going on Lils?” Louis asked, he was probably second closest to Lysander and Lorcan seeing as they were in the same year, and his eyes narrowed as Lily looked around almost guiltily.

                “Nothing! God, everyone’s so ultra sensitive!” Lily said quickly, before rushing away with an extremely visible red blush spreading rapidly across her cheeks.

                “I don’t like what’s going on here,” James growled suspiciously. 

                As he started to get up from the table, looking in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, Dom put a hand on his arm.

                “Come on, James. Let it be for now, yeah? You can play the big brother role tomorrow.”

                Dom was so sensible that even irrational James grumbled a response and sat down. As Rose picked at the remainder of her dinner she felt a pair of eyes on her. 

                She slowly raised her eyes, trying not to give away that she knew someone was staring, and to her surprise she met Scorpius Malfoy’s steel gray gaze. Quickly she looked down, as the beginning of a blush spread up her neck and to her cheeks.

                _Shit._ What was Malfoy doing staring at her? Maybe she had food on her mouth, or she had spilled something in her lap without noticing. She started wiping her mouth with the corner of her napkin self consciously, while looking into her lap trying to hide her blush and to check for any lost food. 

                Nothing seemed to be wrong, and when she looked back up at him he was engrossed in conversation with Al. Maybe she had just imagined it, but that was unlikely. _What was Malfoy playing at? Did he think it was funny to make me all nervous? Honestly, he probably did, he probably got some sadistic pleasure out of it!_ Rose thought, still looking at Scorpius, but deep in thought. He glanced at her, so quickly that it could be written off as a head jerk, but Rose knew better than that. He had looked at her again. He had been openly staring at her during dinner. Something was going on and Rose was not going to let it be. 

**~~**

                “Hey Malfoy, wait up!” Rose shouted across the Entrance Hall as Scorpius sped away from her.

                He looked back, a mixture of annoyance and something else evident in his face, but Rose didn’t care. She was determined to get an answer out of him, even if it consisted of him insisting that he “was never looking” and him saying that she was “a conceited, stuck up person”.

                Well, there arguments never really got offensive like that. They mostly just ignored each other; it was much easier that way, especially when Al was around.  

                “What is it Weasley? Scorpius scowled

                “Don’t give me that Malfoy, you know what this is about,” Rose said equally as crudely.

                “I have no idea,” He said loftily, but then in a quieter more sincere voice, “Why don’t you just drop it?”

                “I can’t, what was going on at dinner?” Rose felt a little bad, Scorpius looked strained, but she wanted answers for his strange behavior.

                Scorpius’ face seemed to melt from his previously frigid expression. His shoulders drooped, and he started shuffling his feet awkwardly.

                “I’m tired of pretending,” He said abruptly

                “What?” Rose was so confused that she dropped her formal façade. 

                “Pretending-to hate you-to not want to get along-just all of this pretending. It’s killing me.”

                Rose froze. What was he talking about? Pretending, when had they ever pretended? He didn’t hate her? He wanted to be-what? Friends? It was such a ridiculous notion that Rose almost laughed until she saw the look on Scorpius’ face.

                He looked so vulnerable-so honest- that she couldn’t say anything. She just stood there, partially gawking, and partially trying to calculate how honest he actually did look. Was this a joke? A prank that he had been planning since dinner? Was Al, or James, or Fred going to pop out and shout “Just kidding! Did you really fall for that?” A sigh escaped Scorpius and Rose looked up to see his face guarded and moody once more.

                “I’ve got to go,” Scorpius said, looking at a spot somewhere just over Rose’s left shoulder.

                As Scorpius started walking back up the staircase Rose suddenly realized she had regained movement in her body.

                “Wait, Scorpius!” Rose shouted, why was she always shouting after this boy?

                He turned around again, “What?” He said exasperatedly.

                The only words that could form in Rose’s mouth were a question she was frightened to ask, but she had to.

                “How long have you been pretending for?” Rose asked quietly. She cursed the fact that she sounded squeaky and insecure.

                “Since the first day I met you and you had already decided to hate me.”

                “That’s unfair! It-it’s not true!” 

                “Rose, don’t lie, you owe me more than that. From the moment you first saw me you didn’t like me. What was I supposed to do?”

                “You were supposed to tell me that I was being ridiculous! You were supposed to tell me that you were more than a Malfoy! You were supposed to do something more than just resigning to my already formed views on you that have been repeated to me since the day I was born by my father. You did it with Al, why not me? Was I not worth trying to be friends with?”

                “It’s not like that! You make me sound like the bad person, but you are the one who looked at me-no not even, you hated me before you saw me!”

                “I was raised to hate you!” Rose shouted

                “I was raised to hate the world, but I don’t!” Scorpius yelled back even louder.

                “I’m sorry!” Rose sobbed, “I never-I never knew!”

                Tears escaped from her eyelids that she had clenched shut when she felt the sensation of tears welling up in her eyes. 

                “Rose, please don’t cry,” Scorpius said sweetly, walking towards her and touching her arm gently.

                “Why are you being nice to me?” Rose asked, looking up at Scorpius through bleary eyes, “Why don’t you hate me? I’ve been a _bitch_ to you for five years!”

                “And I’ve been an ass to you, but I regret it, and I think you do too,” Scorpius said the last part with a little hope shining through his bright, gray eyes.

                “I do, but how can you forgive me for acting like that when I can’t even forgive myself?” Rose asked honestly.

                Scorpius smiled down at her, realizing how red her nose got when she cried, and how her eyelashes got darker and were clumped in wet groups. Without thinking he wiped away a tear that was stuck just below her eye. Her breath caught, and her bright blue eyes peered up at him glistening with unshed tears. 

                “Because for five years I have been pretending to hate you, and finally when you are open to actually knowing me for who I am, why would I waste time and be mad at you?” He sounded so cliché, yet it was exactly the right thing to say.

                Rose smiled, then realizing Scorpius’ hand was still on her arm she blushed a bright crimson, and ducked her head down, shielding her face with her waves of dark red hair. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear, and tipped her chin up to face him. She blushed deeper as she realized how romantic that gesture could be considered.

                “How about we start over. Al would be happy!” Scorpius said 

                Rose chuckled but she grew solemn once more, “Can we really forget five years of our lives?”

                “I already have!” Scorpius said, smiling.

                “Scorpius, seriously.”

                “I honestly don’t know what you are talking about right now!” Scorpius said jokingly in an airy voice.

                “I can see why we weren’t friends, you’re bloody annoying!” 

                “But we are friends now?” Scorpius asked, he sounded as if he was trying to reassure himself that this was real and actually happening. 

                “Yeah,” Rose said slowly, “I think so.”

                Scorpius’ smile lit up his face and the brightness that radiated from it made Rose’s face split into a grin too. _Hmm mates with Scorpius Malfoy_. Rose thought. Scorpius was right, Al would be happy. Al had wanted Scorpius and Rose to work out there issues ever since they first had issues, and although they hadn’t exactly “worked them out” they were at least going to try and move past them.

                Although Rose was thinking of Al at that moment, Scorpius wasn’t. Scorpius leaned down, getting closer and closer to Rose. She looked at him, at his gray eyes that were sparkling with something she had never seen before, an emotion that she would never be able to describe. She was frozen in time and space, she couldn’t think of what was about to happen, or what would happen because of it. She couldn’t focus on whether or not she even wanted him to-he was going to and she wasn’t going to do anything to stop it. They were inches away from each other, their eyes were locked, and their fast breathing was in sync. They were about to kiss.

                “Guys…what’s going on?” Al’s voice drifted over to them as if they were in an abyss. 

                Scorpius sprang back from Rose, swiftly taking his hand from her hair, where she didn’t even know it had been. Rose’s blush returned tenfold and even pale Scorpius gained some color on his cheeks. As Rose started stuttering some noncommittal answer under Al’s fierce gaze, Scorpius seemed to gain some composure.

                “Nothing, Al,” The way he said it and the look that he gave Al seemed to start some unspoken conversation between them.

                Al shook his head and his eyes bugged out, as Scorpius shrugged nodded a little, then shook his head vigorously. Rose tried to understand what they were saying, but gave up and decided to write it off as a boy thing. 

                “So you guys are mates then?” Al said disturbing the silently electrified Entrance Hall.

                Rose didn’t know how he had come to that conclusion, but it was better to talk about that then the almost kiss from before. 

                “Yeah, I guess so,” Scorpius said, turning towards Rose and smiling. Little did he know that as he accidently brushed her arm an indescribable feeling shot through her body, and her stomach dropped to the floor.

                Rose smiled back shyly, looking at Al out of the corner of her eye. He was shuffling his feet like Scorpius had been doing before, and he looked like he was wishing they could just leave the Entrance Hall.

                “Shall we go to the Common Room?” Rose asked, looking between the two boys.

                “Yeah, sure,” Scorpius said, and Al nodded in agreement.

                Rose started towards the stairs, both boys on either side of her. As they rounded the corner towards the Gryffindor Common Room, Rose felt something brush against her hand. She looked at Scorpius and saw him smiling down at her with that same smile from before. She smiled back, and his thumb brushed the top of her hand one more time before they reached the portrait hole.

                “Al did you catch the password?” Rose asked, looking at the dark haired boy who was oblivious to the transaction that had just occurred. 

                “Oh _shit_ , I didn’t!” Al cursed, “I’m guessing that means you didn’t either.”

                “No we didn’t,” Scorpius said

                Rose shivered as the “we” escaped Scorpius’ lips. It sounded so good the way he said it, he said it like they were supposed to be a “ _we”_. The three of them paced outside the portrait hole, hoping that somebody would come and rescue them.

                “Hey Rose!” A squeal came from the opening portrait hole.

                “Oh, hey Naomi,” Rose said less enthusiastically, but still with a smile plastered on her face.

                “Hey Al,” Naomi said shyly, looking at him in awe.

                “Hi Naomi,” Al responded dryly

                Even though Al was obviously not happy to see her, his response still sent Naomi into conniptions.  

                “Do you mind letting us pass?” Al said

                Naomi was star struck and just nodded and stepped out of the portrait hole. 

                “Thanks,” Rose said, smiling tightly at Naomi’s wide eyed gaze directed towards Al.

                Rose, Scorpius, and Al walked towards the corner of the Common Room that was reserved for the Weasley/Potter clan.

                Everyone was sitting in their already assigned armchairs, relaxing, watching the fire, and joking around. Rose went and sat down in her armchair near the window, gazing out of the glass towards the grounds below. She could just make out the outline of the Black Lake that the moon illuminated. She sighed quietly and looked towards Scorpius. He was sitting on the sofa with Al and Louis as usual, discussing Quidditch in an excited voice. 

                How could they have almost kissed? How could she have wanted them to kiss? _I don’t even know him._ Rose repeated in her head over and over again. But that thought couldn’t stop her from thinking of how he had looked at her, and how she had felt when they were talking. It had all felt so right to make everything okay with Scorpius. He felt so right, why did she have to make it difficult and start doubting the situation?

                Then again, how could she jump into something with a boy she had hated for the past five years? Even a mere week ago on the Hogwarts Express she had hated him, why the change? Had his honesty really changed her mind about him so much? Was he actually the perfect guy? And if he was so perfect then why did she have so many reservations? Could she just jump into this _thing_ with him? Did he even want to? What if it was just the heat of the moment? 

                The “what ifs” ran through Rose’s mind like wildfire, she sat and stared out the window doubting then reassuring herself, then doubting once more. She was so consumed by her own thoughts that she never looked up at Scorpius again. Maybe if she had all her questions would be answered, because by the way he was looking at her, no one would ever be able to doubt him.

**~~**

**A/N~ Well I hope you liked it! There was _a lot_ more Rose/Scorpius action in this chapter than the last one and you can expect the same kind of thing in the next chapter! Please please please please review! It is so simple to do and it honestly brightens my day soooooooo much! **


	3. Time and Temptation

**A/N~ Thank you to Anonymous for your review it means a lot to me! And thank you to anyone who read it, and please please please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling’s!**

**~~**

**23 hours and 35 minutes left:**

Scorpius sat in the common room the day after his and Rose’s almost kiss. He couldn’t help look up every minute and watch her work furiously on her essay for some class. Occasionally, she would see him looking and she would smile knowingly and go back to working, but she never instigated a conversation, and he never caught her watching him. It was a bit unnerving that this early in their “relationship” Scorpius was already having doubts about her thoughts, but he pushed that to the back of his mind along with the long list of homework he had yet to complete.

                He knew that he only had 24 hours to kiss her again. Everyone knew that once you had an almost kiss with a friend or potential friend; there was a set period of time where you could make up for it. In their case it was 24 hours, if he didn’t kiss her by then, they were doomed to be “just friends” for forever. The pressure was unbearable, all Scorpius wanted to do was leap off of his seat and kiss her without another thought in his mind. 

                Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that. Not only were they separated by space, but also by the people between them. If Scorpius started kissing Rose then, he knew that not only would James and Fred attack him, but also probably Al, and maybe Hugo if he was feeling brave.

                If he didn’t plan this out perfectly, and it didn’t work out, then he would forever be known as Rose Weasley’s almost-more-than-friend-but-he-never-really-had-a-chance-because-he-wasn’t-able-to-grow-some-balls-and-kiss-her-before-the-24-hour-window-was-up-and-he’s-a-pansy. And honestly, that’s an awfully long title, and he didn’t think his professors would appreciate the sudden name change.

                “Hey Rose, want to go to the library?” Scorpius asked, wincing and inwardly cursing himself. What was he going to do? Ambush her when they were innocently walking to library?

                She looked startled for a second, but replied easily and smoothly.

                “Sure, Al you wanna come too?” She asked looking at Al, who was looking at Scorpius with a strange expression on his face.

                “Yeah…” Al said slowly, sending Scorpius questioning glances, while Scorpius was trying to send him “ _NO NO NO! SAY NO!”_ glances. 

                If Al was there, how was he ever supposed to kiss Rose? Al might be okay with the weird situation in which Rose and Scorpius were spontaneously friends, but kissing? Absolutely not. He would never stand for it. 

                “Why do you want to go to the library?” Al asked, as they began walking down the corridor in the direction of the library.

                “It was too noisy in the common room,” Scorpius said simply. He was astounded by how good and honest his lie sounded, so he decided to elaborate. “I mean, we should be able to do homework in the common room without distractions, but some people don’t agree with that!” 

                Okay, so maybe he was lying a bit. He hated it when the common room was quiet, but he knew that Rose loved a common room where she could work on homework silently and undisturbed. And the glowing look on Rose’s face made the lie worth it.

                “Ugh, I totally agree, I hate it when everyone is being so rowdy!” Rose said, smiling at Scorpius. Who cares if he was lying? To have something in common with Rose was a completely valid excuse for lying!

                “Rowdy?” Al said, scoffing. “Who says rowdy anymore? You sound like Grandma!” 

                Rose frowned and crossed her arms. Scorpius hated seeing her this way, even if the look wasn’t directed at him.

                “Well I think it’s cute,” Scorpius interjected quickly, not really thinking about who he was with for a moment.

                “Ew, Scorp, cousins,” Al said, pointing between himself and Rose. “You can’t say things like _that_ around me. Or ever for that matter!”

                Scorpius shrugged as his face turned a bit pink, but as he looked at Rose his blush wasn’t even on the same spectrum as hers.

                They entered the library and found the table in the Charms corner where Rose always sat. 

                “Have you ever actually been in the library?” Rose asked Scorpius.

                “If I say no is that a problem?” Scorpius asked jokingly.

                “Hmm, it depends…”

                “On?”

                “My mood.”

                “Well then yes, I most definitely always go to the library!” Scorpius joked.

                “Ha ha, good call.”                 Rose looked so pretty in the—uh—library lights? That Scorpius just wanted to reach over and snog her senseless, unfortunately Al was there to stop them, once more. Bloody hell, Al. Find somewhere to disappear to, why don’t you?

**20 hours left:**

After spending three hours in the library, staring at Rose for the majority of it, Scorpius realized that he actually had somewhere he had to go.

                “Al, when are Quidditch tryouts again?” Scorpius asked nervously.

                “Umm, Saturday I think.”

                “It IS Saturday.”

                “Ohhh shit! Al said, jumping up from his chair, and almost overturning the table with his flying hands.

                “Relax, Al. Tryouts don’t start until 3:30, you still have half an hour,” Rose said calmly, looking up from her book.

                “Ughhhh, Scorp you scared me!”

                “Hey! I didn’t know either!” 

                “Fine, fine. Thanks Rose, what would I do without you?”

                “Probably die,” Rose said, grinning. 

                “You know what, you are probably right.” Al said seriously.

                “And how have I survived so long without you?” Scorpius said jokingly, not realizing how that could be interpreted. He seemed to be doing a lot of things like that these days.

                “I can honestly say, I don’t know.” Rose replied jokingly, but there was something extra in her eyes, something that spoke louder than the words that were coming out of her mouth.

                Of course Al was completely oblivious to the silent conversation Rose and Scorpius were having, and was still ranting about Quidditch tryouts, while simultaneously trying to stuff everything of his back in his bag. 

                “Scorp, are you coming?” Al asked, already half way to the door, realizing that Scorpius wasn’t right behind him.

                “What? Oh yeah,” He said, looking away from Rose, embarrassedly.

                He began packing his bag, while Al impatiently tapped his foot on the floor, and Rose went back to her reading. As he reached down to pick up the essay he had been working on, he saw a note scrawled across the top.

**_Meet me in the common room at 6:30; everyone else will be at dinner._ **

                Scorpius looked up at Rose, but she avoided his gaze, and pretended to read her book. He kept watching as her eyes remained completely still on the same spot in her book, and finally gave up on meeting her gaze before he left.

                “Bye Rose,” Scorpius said. “See you later,” He said quieter and with a little more meaning.                 She looked up quickly, and jerked her head quickly. He took it as her attempt of a consenting nod, and he left. 

**16 hours and 30 minutes left:**

Scorpius sprinted through the corridors, dodging students making their way back to their respected common rooms after dinner. Quidditch tryouts had lasted much longer than he expected, and even though he was completely exhausted he couldn’t miss his opportunity. He was an hour and half late, but he was hoping with all his might that Rose would still be there. Damn all those people who went to the Quidditch tryouts just to stare at James, and hear him yell at them.

                He halted at the portrait hole, out of breath and doubled over.

                “Are you alright, dear?” The fat lady asked.

                Scorpius could only nod and gasp out the password. He walked into the common room, searching for the tell-tale red hair bent over a book, but she wasn’t there. His eyes flew around the common room, looking in every chair and corner, just in case. 

                He sagged into his typical couch, defeated. He may still have 16 and a half hours left to kiss Rose, but who knew if she was even going to give him a chance. He blew the only opportunity she was willingly going to give him. Everything had been laid out perfectly, his plan had worked, and he was going to be able to kiss her, finally. And fucking Quidditch had ruined it. 

                He angrily kicked the coffee table, but that only caused pain to shoot up his foot and leg.

                “Scorpius? What’s wrong?” said a voice from behind him.

                Scorpius wheeled around, hoping it was Rose, but knowing before he even looked that it wasn’t.

                “Hey Dom,” Scorpius sighed.

                Dom looked at Scorpius concernedly and sat down in the armchair next to his.

                “Are you alright?” she asked. 

                “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired, long Quidditch tryouts and all,” 

                Dom nodded her head, but he could tell she didn’t believe him. What idiot kicks a table just because of Quidditch tryouts? No one, that’s who.                 “I’m just going to go upstairs,” Scorpius said, getting up from his seat, and looking around the room once more, hoping that he had just glanced over her by accident before.  She was nowhere to be seen of course, so Scorpius just went up to his dormitory to mope.

**10 hours left:**

It was one o’ clock in the morning, but Scorpius couldn’t sleep. He descended the cold stone steps into the common room, where he could see the dying embers of the fire, and a variety of scattered textbooks and broken quills. As he stepped into the room he heard a small gasp, and saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

                He looked over to the Weasley Corner of the common room, and to his surprise saw a pair of feet hiding behind a couch.

                “I can see you, Rose,” 

                Rose slowly stood up from her crouching position; even by the dim light he could see the blush on her face.

                “How did you know it was me?” She asked, not looking at him, but at a spot over his shoulder just like she had in the Great Hall.

                “Well, I don’t know anyone else who would gasp and try to hide behind a couch when they saw me.”

                “I have me reasons!” Rose spoke up angrily.

                “I didn’t ditch today! Quidditch tryouts ran extra late, and by the time I had sprinted back to the common room you were already gone!” Scorpius tried to explain, but Rose was looking stubbornly away.                “If you had wanted to you would have found a way,” Rose said quietly, still not looking at Scorpius.

                “How, Rose? How would you have liked me to leave Quidditch tryouts early without James noticing and killing me?”

                “I don’t know, Scorp, but there is always a way,” She was staring determinedly at him now, straight into his warm gray eyes. 

                “I don’t know what to tell you Rose. I’m sorry, I really am. I would have rather been here with you than at Quidditch tryouts without a doubt, but I couldn’t be.”

                “I know, it’s just I gave you a chance, I trusted you. I don’t do that a lot. It hurt.”

                Scorpius couldn’t stand the broken look in her eyes, and he hated that he was the cause of it. So maybe she was making a mountain out of a mole hole, but wouldn’t he be doing the same thing if they had been in opposite positions. Their relationship was so fragile now; any wrong move could end it.

                “Please Rose, don’t look like that. Please,” Scorpius pleaded, stepping closer and placing his hand on her cheek.

                She looked up at him, and smiled.

                “So how many hours are there left?” she asked.

                “What do you mean?”

                “You know, in your silly ’24 hour rule’ thing.”

                “You know about that?” Scorpius practically shrieked.

                “Well, Al has explained it to me before. I just assumed you followed the same rules as he does. But honestly, it’s quite stupid. If you are about to snog a girl and you are interrupted I can promise you that girl will wait more than 24 hours for you to try to kiss her again.”

                “Really?” said Scorpius, stepping closer to her as his lips curled into a smile.

                “Oh, most definitely,” Rose murmured softly, placing her hands on his shoulders and standing on her tip toes, so they were a bit closer in height.

                “10 hours to spare, not too shabby,” Scorpius joked, still leaning closer, just wanting to close the gap between them.

                “Ah, but who said you were going to be able to ki-”

                But Scorpius interrupted her before she could finish her mock threat. He was finally kissing her, his arms were wrapped around her, and hers around him. It felt so perfect, like everything just fit. They stood there, for who knows how long, kissing like there was no tomorrow, until they heard something. Something very unnerving and ominous, the sound of quick approaching footsteps.                

                They broke apart, and Scorpius jumped back so they were standing a normal distance apart. Although his heart was still racing and his face was still flushed he appeared normal enough to face the fast approaching newcomer.

                As soon as Scorpius turned around he wished he hadn’t. He was met by a fist to the side of the head. The last thing he heard was a shriek, and then everything went black, and the world collapsed around him. 

**A/N~Please review!!!!!!**


	4. Common Rooms and Confusion

**A/N~ Thanks for the reviews, I loved them all!**

**Disclaimer: This was all created in J.K. Rowling’s genius brain, and I am just playing with her world!**

**~~**

                Scorpius could hear a muffled scuffling noise and dim light peeked in through his eyelids. He tried to sit up, but was greeted only by a pounding pain on the left side of his head, and white blotches circling around his head. The noise he heard before was becoming louder and clearer, and when he swiveled his body around from where it had been haphazardly positioned on the sofa near the fireplace, he could see a full on fight playing out before him.

                “You can’t just go around knocking people unconscious!” Rose screamed, her face within inches of James’ face, and a finger pushing at his chest threateningly. 

                “Well you can’t just go around snogging whomever you like! Especially _him!”_ James snarled, his face growing a nasty shade of red, and flecks of spit jumping from his mouth as his voice rose.

                _Now what is that supposed to mean?_ Scorpius thought to himself as he sank back down onto the couch, trying to stay hidden a little while longer from the furious James.

                “Excuse me, but I can snog whoever I fucking please!” Rose countered with a proud smirk and another jab at James’ chest with her finger.

                “No you can’t! Not if I say you can’t, and I most definitely do!”

                “Oh, that’s right, James, I forgot you completely control me and my life! How silly of me!” Rose bit out sarcastically, the glare in her eyes burning through the stone walls surrounding them.

                “Don’t be ridiculous, Rose, but I am the head of this family.”

                “No you aren’t! You aren’t my father, you aren’t even my brother, and you don’t have the right to tell me what to do!”

                “But I am the oldest here, and I am in charge.”

                “You have the delusion of being in charge, James. You aren’t actually! Especially when it comes to what I do with my mouth!”

                “Obviously, because you are still ranting and raving at me,” James said dully, as if he was bored with the current situation all of a sudden.

                “That’s because you knocked Scorpius out! As in unconscious! As in actual physical harm!” Rose screamed, pushing James away so she could have a clear shot of the sofa where Scorpius lay. “Scorp, you’re okay!” Rose said, rushing over to him as soon as she realized he was no longer unconscious.

                James growled menacingly as Rose stepped towards Scorpius and began trying to tend to him.

                “Stay away from him, Rose,” James scowled.

                “Make me,” Rose said, just barely being able to hold out from sticking her tongue out in a childish _nah nah nah nah you can’t stop me_ way.

                James stepped forward, towering over the both of them.

                “You better scram Malfoy before I knock you out again, and make sure you stay away from my cousin.”

                Scorpius sat up, trying to find the right thing to say in the scramble of words that use to be his brain. 

                “No,” Scorpius said defiantly, so maybe it wasn’t the most articulate, impressive way to defy James, but at least something came out.

                Roses’ face glowed proudly and she stared cockily at James as if to say _leave now, you aren’t wanted._

                James might have even left then because he was so fed up with the two of them, especially Rose, but someone else entered the room.

                “Lily, what are you doing?” James asked suspiciously as Lily quietly entered the common room though the portrait hole.

                “What?” Lily shrieked, jumping at the sound of voices. “Oh, it’s you guys. What are you doing here?”

                “We could be asking you the same thing,” James said, eyes narrowing, and demeanor shifting back to angry James from before.

                “I was going for—er—a walk—yes a walk!” Lily said, reassuring herself that that sounded believable.

                “A walk at one in the morning?” James asked, his voice rising again.

                “James drop it, haven’t you done this enough for one night,” Rose said quietly, trying to help her younger cousin, who was looking completely terrified and helpless in front of her towering, older brother.

                “Stay out of this, Rose,” James snarled. “What were you doing Lily?”

                “Nothing, James! Stay out of my business!”

                “I’m your older brother!” James roared.

                “Yeah, and? You aren’t Dad, so stay out!” Lily screamed back.

                “What is with all the screaming?” asked Al, who had just stumbled down the dormitory stairs, groggy and disoriented. “Some people actually like to sleep, weird right?”

                “Oh, just, great!” Lily huffed, realizing she would have to deal with both of her older brothers now.

                “Rose…Scorpius…” Al said questioningly, looking over to the sofa where Scorpius was lying and Rose was hovering over him, “what’s going on?”

                “Nothing!” Rose squeaked, her face grew red as she shook her head furiously at the amused expression that was stretching across James’ face.

                “James?” Al questioned.

                “Well, dear Al, favorite younger brother of me, I have just discovered Lily, our small, innocent, younger sister, who we were sworn to care for and protect, sneaking back into the common room after going on a ‘walk’,” James added in the air quotes, and said it in such a way that Lily blushed vividly.

                “Really Lils…” Al asked, almost as if he was bored, “…who?” he asked resignedly. 

                “Who, what? I was going for a walk, that’s all!”

                “Bullshit,” Al said, giving Lily a _really, you’re trying to be innocent?_ look. 

                “I was meeting some friends,” Lily offered huffily.

                “At one in the morning?” James yelled.

                “Yes!” Lily said, still trying to stick to her lie from before.

                “Guys what’s going on?” asked another groggy voice from the staircase.

                “Oh hey Fred, perfect timing really, I was just about to go beat up some random guy that Lily was snogging and Malfoy,” James said.

                “Wait why Scorpius?” Al asked, searching his best friends face for an answer, at the same time Fred said,

                “Great, sounds like fun!”

                Rose rolled her eyes at Fred, but seemed to realize that Al was seconds away from finding out that she had been kissing Scorpius. She gave James a warning look, but he just found it funny and chuckled a little.

                “So who is this guy that Lily was snogging and where can we find him?” Fred asked in a joking voice that was also partially menacing. 

                “I wasn’t snogging anybody!” Lily shrieked.

                “You were snogging somebody?” Roxy asked, shuffling into the room in fuzzy slippers and a robe, and yawning widely.

                “NO!” Lily screamed at the same time Fred said,

                “Apparently.”

                “I wasn’t snogging anybody, _I_ would know better than all of you!”

                “So _maybe_ you _weren’t_ ,” James started in a disbelieving voice, “but Rose most definitely was.” He shot Rose a wicked smile and turned to Al.

                “Really, who?” Al asked Rose confusedly, obviously not connecting the fact that the only person in the room who they weren’t related to was Scorpius, and the fact that minutes before James had said he was going to beat up Malfoy.

                “No one!”Rose squeaked as her eyes swiveled between Al, James, and Scorpius.

                “Must be Malfoy. Why else would we be beating him up?” Fred said. It almost sounded logical to Rose until she realized they were talking about beating up Scorpius for no real reason.

                “Scorpius?” Al asked his eyes widening in what looked like horror.

                “Scorpius?” Lily asked, shocked.

                “Scoo-oorpius?” Roxy yawned, but still sounding just as shocked as the others.

                “Well this is…awkward…” Fred added grinning. “I feed off of awkward situations…how can I make it more awkward…aha! Who were _you_ snogging Lily?”

                “No no, let’s get back to the Scorpius snogging Rose!” Al exclaimed.

                “But I wanted to know,” Fred pouted, and James nodded his head in agreement.

                “What? No!” Lily squeaked, who had been looking extremely relieved that most of the heat was off of her.

                “Scorp did you…you know…snog Ro-” Al couldn’t finish his question and visibly shuddered at the idea.

                Scorpius looked surprised at being directly addressed and it took him a minute to formulate a response in which everyone was staring intently at him.

                “Well…” Scorpius started.

                “Of course he did, that’s why I knocked him out!” James explained.

                “You knocked him out?” Al asked shocked. “You can’t do that, he’s my best friend!”

                “But he snogged our cousin…” Fred added.

                “Yeah but you can’t punch him!” Al exclaimed. “And you can’t snog her!” Al nearly shouted looking at Rose and Scorpius again.

                “Wait who are you mad at, then?” Lily asked quietly.

                “Um…everyone?” Al offered. “Wait a second, you were off snogging some random guy, I’m mad at you too!”

                “What? No! Haven’t we already gone over this! I wasn’t snogging some random guy, I wasn’t snogging anybody!” Lily’s face grew red.

                “Who was it?” James asked menacingly, stepping back into the whole fiasco.

                “Yeah who?” Roxy asked. “And why didn’t you tell me?” Roxy sounded a bit hurt that her best friend hadn’t told her that she was going to do something like that.

                “No, it’s not like that Roxy!” Lily tried to explain.

                “So you admit there was something then…” James said, catching on to Lily’s small slip up.

                “Was it one of those Scamander twins?” Fred asked angrily, recalling the other night at dinner when Lily had blushed at the mention of them.

                “NO!” Lily shrieked for what felt like the millionth time that night.

                “It doesn’t matter right now who it was, right now all that matters is getting to the bottom of this whole Rose and Scorpius thing!” Al added, not seeming to care that his younger sister had admitted she had been off with some guy.

                “We aren’t something you can just dissect and decide what you think should happen!” Rose said angrily.

                “Well Scorpius has been mysteriously silent,” Al said glaring at his best friend.

                “That’s because he was knocked unconscious!” Rose screamed.

                “Right! James you can’t just punch Scorpius!” Al said sounding enraged.

                “Wait, what? I thought you were mad at him?” James asked looking extremely confused.

                “Well I am! But you can’t just punch him!”

                “Sure I can! He was snogging Rose!” James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

                “Merlin you’re right! You can’t just snog Rose, Scorpius!” Al said wheeling on his friend once more.

                “Al, make up your damn mind!” Lily shouted, trying to stop her brain from spinning in circles from this ridiculous argument.

                “Alright I’ll make up my mind! You can’t just go snogging random guys!”

                “He’s not random, he’s my boyfriend!” Lily screamed, finally letting the secret go.

                “WHAT?” Al, James, Fred, and Roxy all yelled at once.

                “Yes, alright, I’m dating Lysander…are you happy now?” Lily huffed.

                “NO!” they all chorused again. 

                They all looked angry except Roxy, who only looked hurt and surprised.

                “Well we can deal with you and him later,” James said to Lily, “right now we have to deal with Malfoy.”

                “His name is Scorpius!” Al said, glaring at James.

                “Make up your mind! Whose side are you on?” Fred asked exasperatedly. 

                “I don’t know…” Al said slowly, looking between Fred and James, and Rose and Scorpius. “You guys are just so…gross and wrong and…just no!” He said to Rose and Scorpius. “But you guys just can’t beat up my best friend!” Al said, conflicted.

                “No one is going to be beating anybody up!” Rose said looking at James and Fred pointedly. 

                “That’s likely,” James muttered under his breath.

                “Well what do you have to say for yourself?” Fred asked Scorpius.

                Everyone’s eyes swiveled to Scorpius, who sat petrified on the sofa. He glanced down at his fingers and tried to think of the correct response. What was he supposed to say, anything he said would hurt someone. If he said it was a mistake he would be hurting Rose, if he said that it wouldn’t happen again he would be hurting Rose and himself, but if he said that he liked Rose he would be hurting Al. There was nothing good he could say.

                “I can’t believe you Scorpius,” Rose said quietly from beside him. She got up, tears glistening in her eyes. “I’m going to bed.”

                “Rose! No please! Let me explain!” Scorpius tried to get up and follow her, but James and Fred stepped in his way.

                “Lily, Roxy, go back to bed,” Fred growled.

                The two younger girls scuttled up the stairs after Rose without looking back.

                “You hurt her,” James said simply.

                “What?” Scorpius asked confusedly.

                “You made her cry, and that you most _definitely_ can’t do,” James said, drawing closer and closer to where Scorpius was now standing.

                “You can’t hurt her,” Fred growled, his normally carefree, joking demeanor gone.

                “Yeah,” Al agreed. He sounded a bit unsure, but the sentiment was still there.

                “Look-” Scorpius tried to start explaining, but James cut him off.

                “Stay away from her.”

                The three of them looked so deadly serious and angry that Scorpius was sure he was going to get punched again. To his surprise the three of them started walking towards the boys dormitories. Fred shot him a warning look and shook his head as if to remind him to stay away. Al didn’t even look at him again.

                What had he done?

**~~**

**A/N~ So what did you think? Please let me know in a review,** **I will adore you for forever and forever I promise!**

**Next chapter you can expect a few more fights and a lot of people being mad at everyone and everything**

 


	5. Tears and Talk

**A/N~Sorry I haven’t updated in awhile, my life has been a bit hectic!**

**Also, I know I promised more fights, but it just didn’t fit into this chapter. Sorry this chapter kind of sucks—I really hate it actually—so I’m sorry about that! …Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling…**

**______**

                “Roxy, it’s not like that!” Lily pleaded, running up the dormitory stairs after the fuming Roxy.

                “Really? You haven’t been secretly dating somebody and not telling me, because that’s exactly what it sounds like.”

                “Well, when you say it like that it sounds awful! But Rox, I promise, it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t even official! And I didn’t want anybody to know, you saw how irrational everyone was just being downstairs.”

                “Yeah but I’m not everybody. I’m your best friend, and if you don’t feel comfortable telling me that, then maybe I’ve been wrong this whole time.”

                “No, Roxy, please! Try to understand! I was going to tell you, I promise!” Tears began to leak out of the corners of Lily’s eyes.

                “I just can’t believe you, Lils,” Roxy sighed sadly, sitting down on her bed and drawing the curtains around her.

                “Roxy, please,” Lily whispered, as her other dorm mates stirred at the sound of voices.

                “Go away,” came the muffled response of Roxy.                

                Lily sank down onto her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on her open hands in her lap.  Everything had gotten screwed up tonight, everyone was mad at each other, but nothing was worse than Roxy being mad at her. They were best friends; Lily couldn’t live without being able to talk to Roxy. They had always been together, ever since they were young and had always been excluded from “the big kid talk”. Now that Lily was alone she didn’t know what to do. How is someone who is constantly surrounded by people that love her supposed to deal with being hated by everyone?

______

                Al Potter was mad—no not mad—furious. His head was pounding from a headache that had started in the left side of his head, and the only color he could currently see was red. He felt betrayed, hurt, let down, every emotion that could possibly be used to describe an angsty teenager, Al presently was.

                Currently he had absolutely no one to talk to. There was no way he was going to talk to his betrayer best friend, or his partner in crime. He was still mad at James even if they had joined together previously, and there wasn’t any way to talk to Fred without James around. Roxy was too busy whining and crying about her fight with Lily, and Lily—well Al didn’t even want to have to see her—she was his younger sister and she was out snogging guys at one in the morning. He was supposed to protect her from these sort of things, just because he wasn’t the oldest brother didn’t mean he didn’t want to play the protective role.

                He could talk to Dom, but she would probably try to make him see the situation from everyone else’s point of view, and he wasn’t ready to do that just yet. Louis was useless with important things like this, and Hugo would automatically be on Rose’s side because they were blood related. He started to consider talking to Lucy, she was a Ravenclaw after all, but then he remembered how close she was to Roxy and Lucy, so that automatically eliminated her. 

                He was completely cut off from everyone that usually surrounded him constantly. Little did he know that at that exact moment about half of his family was feeling the exact same way. 

                _I’ll just go find someone I’m not related to._ Al thought to himself as he walked into the common room. If anyone else had said this it would seem like a relatively easy thing to do, but for Al Potter this task was extremely difficult. He was related to _everyone_.

                His eyes landed on a head that was absent of any sign of ginger hair. _Perfect_. Al thought. He approached the person, he knew it must be a girl; she did have very long, wavy hair after all. Actually it was rather nice hair. It seemed like it would be silky and nice to run your fingers through. Al shook himself from his thoughts; he didn’t even know who the person was for god’s sake!

                He rounded the chair and came face to face with Naomi. _Oh shit_. Al thought, who knew Naomi had such nice hair? Naomi was in a twitter, it wasn’t often—actually ever—that Al Potter willingly approached her.

                “Hey Al,” Naomi said excitedly, gesturing to the seat next to her.

                Al cautiously sank into it, making sure there weren’t any hidden cameras or traps—you could never be too vigilant with Naomi. 

                “What’s up?” Al asked. He might as well be nice; she was currently his only friend.

                “Nothing really…” Naomi said, trying and failing at sounding nonchalant. “…Just waiting for Ashby.”

                “Lovely,” Al said, grimacing quickly but straightening his expression out. 

                He was going to have to not only deal with Naomi but also Ashby, maybe he should just go and talk to James. It would probably be less painful.

                “So…I heard there was a huge blow out with your family last night.  Are you alright?” Naomi pried. 

                Al snorted, as if she actually cared. All she wanted was the newest Weasley/Potter gossip so she could go spread it to everyone and everything.

                “I’m fine, there wasn’t even a fight,” Al lied. He might be mad at basically his whole family but that didn’t mean he wanted them to have be subjected to Naomi’s obnoxious snooping. 

                “Ashby, Ashby, over here!” Naomi called across the common room to Ashby who had just entered through the portrait hole.               

                 Al groaned and sank deeper into the armchair. 

                “Hey Naomi...Al?” Ashby said curiously, yet excitedly at the same time.

                “Al’s just been talking about the fight he had with his family last night,” Naomi said. “Isn’t that right, Al?”

                “No Naomi I was talking about how I have to leave—pity really—we were having such a nice conversation.”

                Al stood up to leave, Naomi, however, was not having any of it.

                “Aw Al, I was just joking. I know it’s a sore subject right now, how about we talk about something else?”

                “Really I have to go…”

                Al walked away as Ashby whispered to Naomi, “Oh good job, you scared him away! I was going to ask for his autograph!” To which Naomi responded, “Oh yeah that wouldn’t have scared him away, you’re so pathetic!”

                He just rolled his eyes and searched the common room for his next victim. He automatically eliminated all red heads in the area because chances were they were related to him, and instead searched for some boys in his dorm. They wouldn’t ooh and ahh over him, and they most definitely wouldn’t ask for his autograph.                 

                Unfortunately, as soon as he spotted Tim, another Gryffindor sixth year, Lily entered the common room, red eyed and puffy faced, looking like absolute shit. Al couldn’t stand to see her like this so he made a run for the stairs, and back to the confines of his dormitory. 

______

                Rose couldn’t decide what to think. She wanted to be mad—mad at everyone in her family—in fact she wanted to be mad at everyone in the entire world, but she couldn’t help feeling that weight in her stomach and that lump in her throat that made her realize that sadness was the overwhelming feeling that was keeping her locked in her dormitory.

                Although she was furious at everyone in her family, right now Scorpius was a bigger issue. Who cares if she gets in a fight with James? It happens all the time! Who cares if Lily will be mad at her for not sticking up for her? Who cares if Al is mad at her because she finally found a guy that she actually likes and it turns out to be his best friend? Who gives a damn? 

                What really was causing Rose’s heart to twist and tear was the fact that Scorpius Malfoy had kissed her and not meant it. All he had to do was tell everyone that he liked her, that he wanted something with her, maybe not now but in the future. But instead he just sat there like a log, no worse than a log, like mold on a log. It hurts so much that Rose just wanted to curl up in pajamas and find a way to Apparate home. She knew her mum would know what to say and do, she always did.

                She couldn’t even cry. She wanted to, maybe it would make her feel better, but her body wouldn’t let her. Last night when Scorpius originally had his “lack of words”, Rose had gotten choked up, and she thought she was going to cry. Just bawl for hours and hours, not caring if she woke up her entire dorm. But nothing would come out.

                She couldn’t cry over Scorpius Malfoy, she was better than that. She was better than _him_. If she couldn’t talk to her mum she might as well write to her. Rose extracted a quill and parchment from her school bag.

**_Dear Mum,_ **

**_How have you been? School is fine, but I miss you and Dad. Nothing really has happened, just normal things. Sixth year is harder than I expected, but nothing that I can’t handle (I hope). I hope all is well with you and Dad (please tell him I miss him, but to stop reading this over your shoulder now please…thanks.)_ **

**_See, this year started normally. Everyone was friends with the same people; everyone still got the same grades in class, except—well—me. It’s less than a month into term and I’m already freaking out. Not about school related things, but because of—erm—a boy. If Dad hasn’t stopped reading this yet please tell him to stop now. Now. Now. Now. (I know he’s stubborn so I thought I should be assertive)._ **

**_Anyways, this boy. Well, it’s Scorpius. Yes as in Malfoy, Al’s best friend, son of—well yeah, him. I know we’ve always kind of hated each other but something changed this year, I’m not quite sure what, but something. Anyways—long story short I like him—a lot I think. I can’t really tell because he makes me feel like shit (sorry for the swearing Mum, I know you hate it). And then—well—everyone found out and got into this huge fight, and then there was this thing with Lily and everyone is mad at her too. Basically everyone hates each other—but that’s not what I was writing to ask you about. See, when everyone found out about me and Scorpius they confronted him, and he couldn’t even say he liked me. I just don’t know what to do. And you know I wouldn’t normally ask you something like this, but I don’t have anyone to talk to. Naomi and Ashby would spread it around the school in two seconds flat and Al would probably punch me, or I would punch him first, I can’t tell currently. I know this seems kind of—well—forward, but obviously I’m not emotionally well._ **

**_I love and miss you, and tell Dad I love and miss him too._ **

**_Love, love, love,_ **

**_Rose_ **

                Before she could change her mind about the letter, she attached it to her owl and sent it out the window. Who cares if her mum knew about all of this? She was rather logical maybe she could help. Or she could involve the whole family and all the parents and it could turn into an even more hellish situation. _Shit._

                


End file.
